<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A story about Doppio by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655727">A story about Doppio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jojo’s bizarre adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If everyone survived in part 5 of Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A story about Doppio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Rough rough rough rough rough rough draft)</p><p>(This is practically where most people didn’t die except Diavolo and most of la squadra other than Risotto)</p><p> </p><p>Doppio’s POV:</p><p>    I felt the world fading to black, everything began to go cold. Where’s boss? Is he ok? I didn’t want to die, I was scared. I heard a voice, “This guy’s hurt!”  ‘At least I’m not gonna die alone’ I thought. I couldn’t help but cry, I was dying, after all. I couldn’t help but feel bad for what I had done and for my past plans. Then I saw the phone, I wanted to call boss one last time. </p><p>    Then the owner of the voice came. I didn’t notice it was one of Buccellati’s guys, at the moment, I was not in the right mind. He began to heal me for a split second, just enough for me to have a little more life in me. At that point, I could talk, even if just a little. Until Buccellati grabbed him and yelled, “He’s the boss’s second identity, he could be dangerous!” He pulled him back quickly.</p><p>    ‘I DONT WANNA DIE ALONE’ I thought desperately. “lone...” ... “please....” ... “I don’t want...” ... “I don’t- I DONT WANNA DIE ALONE!” I said, sobbing. I couldn’t see but I could tell that they were surprised because of the silence. I was shaking a lot. Then, everything went black, I had assumed I died. But I was still very freaked out and I wasn’t really thinking. </p><p>    I was in a state between consciousness and unconsciousness. I could hear, but I felt like I wasn’t even in control of my own body. I felt that I was still shaking and sobbing, but now, it seemed I was being held, and I wasn’t hurt anymore. I thought for sure I was dead at first, but then, I was just confused. ‘Did Buccellati help me?’  ‘Why would he help me?’ Was a few questions going through my head. Then I heard, “Since we killed the boss, what should we do with him?” ‘THEY KILLED BOSS?!?’ I was devastated, he was my only friend, after all. I started to sob even harder when I heard that, I couldn’t even control anything.</p><p>    “I don’t know.” Buccellati said. They seemed to notice my reaction to when he said that they killed boss. “It seems they were close.” Buccellati said. I was overwhelmed with the news of boss dying. “He’s just a kid.” Buccellati said, “Maybe the boss was all he had.” He said, with sorrow in his voice. I couldn’t help but question why they were being so nice to me. Then, they stopped. A new voice said, “Who the heck is that?” </p><p>    “The boss’s second identity.” Buccellati replied calmly. “WHAT?!?” Said the new voice, “WHY DID YOU BRING HIM HERE?!?” “Because he has nowhere else to go.” Buccellati said. ‘What? Second identity?’ I thought, ‘What do they mean by that?’ I was still in shock from it all, and I still wasn’t really in control of my body, and everything still hurt. Boss was murdered, and the murderers were right there. At the time, I thought, (for some weird reason) that they were gonna question me or something. </p><p>    Then, I passed out. I woke up on a couch, I was in a dome-shaped room. There was red glass on the ceiling. I was really quiet, and sad. I just wanted to cry but I had to be quiet, just in case someone could hear me. I moved quietly around the room, checking if anyone else was in there. Then, I went back to the couch. I felt like someone was watching me, so I stayed quiet, and kept looking around. I didn’t have any weapons or anything to defend myself. </p><p>    While I was trying to figure out if someone was watching me, I heard a argument very faintly in the distance. It sounded like it was between Buccellati and the new voice, I could just barely make out the words: <br/>New: What if he’s dangerous?!<br/>Buccellati: Then he would’ve attacked! <br/>New: How do you know he’s not planning on attacking?!<br/>Buccellati: I can tell when people are lying and he has no bad intentions!<br/>New: I wouldn’t trust him, we did kill his friend.<br/>Buccellati: And we didn’t kill him, also, if he had a fighting stand then he would’ve used it in the fight! We also made sure he wasn’t armed.<br/>New: ugh, fine! </p><p>    Upon closer inspection, the glass on the ceiling didn’t have the sky, it seemed to have another ceiling, and this place didn’t have an exit. That was concerning, to say the least. I couldn’t really do anything except wait it out or actually make noise and alert them that I’m awake, even if I don’t know where they are. At this point, I was on the verge of tears. All of this was so new to me, after all. </p><p>   So I waited patiently, observing, listening, trying to get a hint on how to get out. I was terrified and struck with grief, boss was the only one who was there for me. But I couldn’t dwell on that, not when in this situation. I stayed alert. Then, the muffled voices stopped after an hour, I heard a door close. I decided that this is the best time to make my move.</p><p>    I started to search the room thoroughly and eventually, I found a note saying, “ur in a turtle lol” I was extremely confused. ‘How am I in a turtle?’ I thought. ಠ_ಠ. Hm. <br/>???: Haha! That face!<br/>Me: Who’s there?!<br/>???: Sorry, I should introduce myself, I am Jean Pierre Polnareff.<br/>Then, a dude in a wheelchair appeared, he was kinda transparent. </p><p>  Me: Were you here the whole time?!<br/>Mr. Polnareff: Well, I don’t really have a choice. I kinda died and I can either stay here or leave this world.<br/>Me: um, ok?<br/>Mr. Polnareff: you are taking this surprisingly well!<br/>Me: -_-<br/>Me: T-T <br/>Mr. Polnareff: S-sorry! <br/>Me: *walks over to couch and sits down*</p><p>   I began to cry. I couldn’t stop it. ‘What am I going to do now?’ ‘What’s next?’ Were some thoughts going through my head. “Why didn’t they let me die?” I asked. “I don’t know, maybe because you don’t need to die.” He said. .... “Where did they go, anyways?” I asked. “Olive Garden, they usually go to Olive Garden after a mission.” He said. “Why?” “It became a tradition.” “Hm.” </p><p>    “Why did they want to kill the boss?” I asked. “Because he was trying to kill Trish” he said. “What? His own daughter?!” “Yeah, it’s pretty messed up.” He said, “I have a question, how did you two communicate if you two shared a body?” “I don’t know, he always just called me.” I said. “Huh.” Said Mr. Polnareff.</p><p>    We talked for a bit, he told me about his adventures in Egypt, that was really cool... and sad. After a while, I heard a door open and close, and some voices. I knew it was them and I was not ready to see them. Mr. Polnareff noticed how nervous I looked and told me that I don’t need to talk to them yet. He started to explain how the room we were in works and it’s basically a magic turtle with a room inside it.</p><p>    Eventually, I had to talk to Buccellati and his team, even though it terrified me. Polnareff called over Buccellati and told him that I was awake. I was really nervous about it all. But then, Buccellati came into the turtle. He had a look of urgency on his face, he looked scared about something. He walked over and said, “Can I get a small blood sample?” Me, seeing how frightened he looked, let him. He pricked my finger, when he saw blood coming out, he sighed a breath of relief and apologized. </p><p>    “I had to make sure you weren’t slowly dying.” Buccellati said. “Ok?” I replied. <br/>Buccellati: I should’ve introduced myself, I am Bruno Buccellati, I’m sorry for being so rude earlier.<br/>Me: I am Doppio Vinegar, and I am very confused.<br/>Buccellati: I’m confused about something too, Diavolo was 33 years old, does that mean that you two are the same age?<br/>Me: No? I’m 15.<br/>Buccellati: Interesting!<br/>Buccellati: I assume Polnareff more or less told you what’s going on.<br/>Me: Yeah.<br/>Buccellati: I’m sorry about what happened.<br/>Me: T^T<br/>Me: ...I don’t want to talk about it.<br/>Buccellati: I understand.<br/>Me: Now can I ask you a few questions?<br/>Buccellati: Sure.<br/>Me: 1st question, why didn’t you let me die?<br/>Buccellati: You are just a kid that got mislead.<br/>Me: How do you know that? <br/>Buccellati: I can tell.<br/>Me: ...Second question, what are you planning to do with me?<br/>Buccellati: It’s your choice, you can join us, or, if you have some place to go then you can go there.<br/>Me: Third question, why are you being so nice to me, even after all this?<br/>Buccellati: I don’t know, I just feel that I should.<br/>Me: That’s all the questions I have... for now.<br/>Buccellati: I gotta go, I just got a text that Narancia won’t eat his veggies.<br/>Me: That is very urgent! :0<br/>Buccellati: I know! *leaves*</p><p>    At that time, Polnareff left and was gone the whole conversation. So I was left alone. I didn’t have the feeling of anyone watching anymore. I could barely hear a muffled conversation:<br/>Buccellati: If you don’t eat your veggies then you won’t grow big and strong!<br/>Narancia: But I don’t want to eat my veggies!<br/>Buccellati: If you don’t eat your veggies then you won’t get any pudding!<br/>Narancia: ...FINE!<br/>Buccellati: I’m going to make sure you eat your veggies.</p><p>     I couldn’t help but hold back a snicker. Buccellati acts just like a mom and Narancia acts just like a child. ‘I wonder what the rest of his team is like.’ I thought. I sat on the couch and thought about boss... I started to cry silently. I didn’t even notice it. “T-they had to kill him... it’s not their fault.” I told myself quietly, “It’s boss’s fault for trying to kill his own daughter...” I didn’t know how to feel towards boss, he was my friend, but after what he did, how could I forgive him?</p><p>    ‘So why do I still miss him?’ I didn’t notice I was still crying. I felt weak and I was still trying to process everything. I thought about where I could go, since boss was gone, I couldn’t stay at his apartment anymore. So I actually didn’t have any other place to go, and I didn’t want to live on the streets... ‘I might not have a choice...’ ‘How could I be one of boss’s personality disorders, anyways?’ ‘It doesn’t make sense...’ ‘I was in control most of the time anyways...’</p><p>    I still had lots of questions but nobody here could answer them. The only person who could possibly maybe explain a little bit is Diavolo’s daughter, and she probably knows even less tbh. I’m not sure if anyone had answers and the only person who could’ve was Diavolo. But then, my thoughts were interrupted by Buccellati coming in to say something:<br/>Buccellati: Hello, uh, Trish wants to talk to you.<br/>Me: (nervous) Okay?<br/>Buccellati: *jumps out* Mista, you have to eat your veggies too!!!! &gt;:0<br/>Trish: What the heck happened with you and the boss?<br/>Me: He was my boss and he would call me on my phone and tell me what to do, I’ve never seen him though...<br/>Trish: boi<br/>Me: How did boss die and not me?<br/>Trish: When everyone swapped bodies, you only swap with one person. So you were left in this body and the person who switched with Diavolo wasn’t built to share a body so they died. Then we killed the body with Diavolo in it.<br/>Me: o.o oh<br/>Trish: lol<br/>Me: T^T<br/>Trish: Sooo.. how old are you? <br/>Me: I’m 15<br/>Trish: But how?<br/>Me: IDK how this stuff works!<br/>Me: I didn’t even know me and boss shared a body till now!<br/>Trish: if the boss was my dad... then would we be related?<br/>Me: How the heck would I know?<br/>Me: And aren’t we the same age?<br/>Trish: But you and him shared a body....<br/>Me: but he was in charge of the body before me.<br/>Trish: *confusion*<br/>Me: *confusion*<br/>Trish: I’m gonna go ask Buccellati.<br/>Me: ok...<br/>Trish: *runs out* MISTA WILL NEVER EAT HIS VEGGIES, GIVE UP!<br/>Buccellati: I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!</p><p>    I was once again, left alone. I think Polnareff was busy with something and I didn’t know how to get to know new people at all. I’m not very good with other people, I mainly like animals and I get along with children more than teenagers or adults. Children don’t judge you for having the color pallet of a My Little Pony character. I wanted to ask boss for help, but he’s... never mind. I just wanted someone to talk to. </p><p>    But then, unexpectedly, a ghost appeared in front of me! He had a dark green school uniform on, he had cherry red hair, he had a huge hole through his stomach, he had small pink scars vertically on his eyes, and he had cherry earrings. “I can’t believe it worked!!!” he said, enthusiastically. I was shocked, for good reason, too. There’s this transparent dude in front of me, with a huge freaking hole in him! “Uhhhh...?” I said. He laughed, “Sorry! I didn’t mean to surprise you, I’m Kakyoin, nice to meet you!</p><p>    He held out his hand for a handshake, when I tried to shake it, his hand phased through mine. “Huh.” We said in sync. “I’m Doppio, nice to meet you too?” I said. ‘Honestly, this day is so bizarre that I don’t even care anymore’ I thought. “I might as well explain how I’m here and all.” He said, “So, I was chilling in heaven and I heard of a way to communicate with the living. And everyone can check on their loved ones by just looking down, but I wanted to say hi. But APPARENTLY the rules say that you aren’t allowed to communicate with anyone you knew when you were alive because, well, it could really get to people.”</p><p>    He continued, “But, the plan was pretty risky, you can’t kill a soul but it could be a tad painful. I decided that I should volunteer to try it first because.... I had a theory: wouldn’t it be hard to communicate with someone who hasn’t actually temporarily died before? Chances are, the living wouldn’t be able to see you unless you have died before, even if you don’t remember dying. Which is your place. Aaaand, my theory was correct! The annoying part is that you are the only one who can see me.”</p><p>   0_0 “Whoa” I said. That was a lot to be hit with at once. “I died?” “Yeah.” He said, as if it was no big deal. “Do you want to hear about some of the people I met there?!?” He asked excitedly. I nodded. He talked about lots of people, some of them were: a dude named Caesar, Speedwagon, Johnathan Joestar, and more. After that, hours have already passed. Then I asked, “how did you die?” He then replied, “did Polnareff tell you about his adventures in Egypt?” </p><p>    “Yeah... but he didn’t mention anything about anyone who died.” “Hmm, I guess he’s still too sad to talk about us.” Kakyoin said, “he always was the emotional one.” “Lemme tell you the full story, the story with me, Avdol, and Iggy in it.” *le timeskip* “And that’s the full story of how we defeated Dio and saved Jotaro’s mom!” I was crying about how sad it was that he, Avdol and Iggy have died. At that point, we were talking almost all night.</p><p>    “I got to go, I don’t want Buccellati’s gang thinking that you are still schizophrenic or something like that.” He said, “I also have to check on Mr. Joestar and Jotaro anyways.” I nodded and he flew away enthusiastically waving goodbye. I just sat there, thinking, ‘o_o -_- o_o’ ‘Today really cannot get any more bizarre.’ I stared at the wall, wandering when I will have to meet the rest of the crew, even if they’ve seen me, I’m not sure how I’m going to approach the situation.</p><p>    “Everyone always dies.” I said. “Everyone always dies, boss was the only one who didn’t, and eventually, he died. Everyone I’m around dies.” I said, without breaking eye contact with the wall. “They’ll all die and it would be my fault... it’s all my fault... I need to run away, or I need to die.” “But I don’t want to die.” Eventually, I snapped out of that trance and started to have a panic attack, “I don’t want to die!” I said. Then, I turned around.</p><p>    What I saw terrified me. It was Buccellati’s gang. I started to panic even more, my surroundings began to spin, I was shaking, I was hyperventilating more than ever, “I DONT WANT TO HURT ANY MORE PEOPLE!” I sobbed. I was against the wall, obviously having a pretty intense panic attack. I was really embarrassed and I didn’t want to hold it in anymore. </p><p>    Everything was screaming at me to get out. I felt trapped, everything was closing in on me, I thought if I passed out, everyone will die. That made me panic even more. Everything started to fade to black, “nonononoNNONONONO!’ I thought, ‘NOT AGAIN!’ Buccellati started to walk towards me, he knelt down and put his hand on my shoulder, “You won’t hurt anyone ever again, I promise.” He said, that was the first time in years anyone has ever shone me that much kindness in years. I started to calm down.</p><p>    My breathing started to go to normal, and the shaking slowed down. My vision started to go to normal. My thoughts began to slow down and everything started to become clear. Everyone was staring at me like this was somewhat normal. I didn’t want to look at them. I just said, “sorry.” quietly. I was really embarrassed. “It’s ok, it appears you were just concerned for our safety.” Buccellati said. </p><p>    “How do you know I won’t black out and kill you?” I asked. “Because the boss is in a different body now so he can’t kill anyone when you black out anymore.” He replied. “Boss did that? He couldn’t have!” I said, as tears started to form in my eyes. “Sadly, yes.” He said. I said, “But he was so nice!” Then Narancia blurted out, “HE WAS A B#!%?!!!” I started to accept the fact that maybe the boss wasn’t the best person.</p><p>    Then, I remembered something... something big. “Is Risotto alive?” I asked, petrified. “Now that I think about it... I think he got away.” Buccellati said. “... He’s legit right outside the turtle looking around.” I said. Everyone immediately looked up and a deafening silence came over us. Risotto must be trying to finish the job. I was afraid. When I looked into the future, I was greeted with a confusing scene, nothing bad was happening.</p><p>    I know it was only ten seconds, so I decided to hide behind the couch. Then, Narancia said, “Are you going to hide like a coward or help?” “I legit don’t have any weapons and my stand can only look 10 seconds into the future.”  I replied. “Then tell us what happens!” He whisper-screamed. “I will when I see something happen!” I whisper-screamed back. </p><p>    After a few seconds of suspense, I saw something happen, “He’ll jump in here!” I whispered urgently. Everyone got ready, he looked like he didn’t want to fight. He looked calm, like he didn’t care if he’d die. Everyone already had their stands out, ready to kill him in an instant. He landed and just stood there. “Why are you here?!” Buccellati said. “I thought you’d kill me on sight, I want it to look like I died trying to avenge my team, I don’t really care about living anymore.” </p><p>     A shocked silence came over the group. I was frozen in shock and in fear. “Well? Are you gonna kill me?” He said. “.... No, we won’t kill you.” Buccellati said, “We only kill people who try to kill us.... or those who are unbelievably evil. Now go back to your house and get some rest.” “Fine, I’ll do it myself.” Risotto said. A knife with a metal handle came out of his wrist and fell into his hand. He grabbed the knife and in almost a matter of seconds, he had stabbed himself in the stomach. </p><p>    Giorno checked his pulse and he healed his wound so he won’t die. “He’ll be out for awhile, but he will be fine.” Giorno said. Giorno and Buccellati took Risotto to his house after checking his ID. I was left alone with the rest of them. “What is wrong with you?!” Abbacchio yelled, “Why were you working so closely with the boss when he was so evil?!” I looked down, not knowing what to say. “Are you retarded?! Say something!” He continued. “Yes...” I said. “What?” “YES! I AM RETARDED! AND I DONT WANNA BE THIS WAY!” </p><p>    Another silence fell over the group. I continued, “Do you wanna know why I listened to boss? Maybe because he didn’t treat me like a retard, maybe because I didn’t know he was bad, maybe because I am a retard!” Tears started to flow. “Ugh! We don’t need any more crybabies on this team!” Abbacchio said. I managed to stop crying and then Trish said, “Wow, my dad’s only friend is retarded.”</p><p>     I couldn’t help but hold back a laugh. “Well that was a quick mood shift!” Narancia said. “Do you wanna learn how to do a cool dance?” Mista asked. Narancia just looked at him excitedly. “Uhh, sure!” I replied. “I’m gonna go...” Abbacchio said. “Me too.” Trish said. They started to teach me how to dance to something called ‘torture dance’. They were cool, nice people. </p><p>    I felt like I could trust them. Then, Buccellati and Giorno came back. “I can see you guys are getting along!” Buccellati said. “Yeah, he’s pretty cool.” Mista said. Suddenly, my phone started to ring! Only boss had my number though... I was frozen in fear. Everyone was looking at me like I was insane. After around 20 long seconds, I went to answer my phone. “Hello?” I said, shaking. “Doppio, are you ok?” It was Boss! “ARE YOU ALIVE?!?” I asked, “ARE YOU IN MY BODY?!” “*sigh* No, Doppio. I’m not in your body. I’m not dead either. I can only make one more call to you because our souls have a connection. I just want to make sure you are ok.” </p><p>    “Wait, so you’re alive?!” I asked. “It’s complicated, thing is, I can’t talk to you long and I can’t see you ever again.” He said, “Did those traitors hurt you?!” “No, I’m fine.” I replied. “Do you have a place to stay?” “Yeah, I do.” I said, “Is it true that you killed dad?” I asked. “Dad betrayed us, he deserved to die.” Then, I said, “Am I the original?” “Yes, I was created to protect you, Doppio.” “YOU CALL KILLING EVERYONE WHO MAKES ME UNCOMFORTABLE ‘PROTECTING ME’?!” </p><p>    I said, “HOW DOES RUNNING AN UNDERGROUND ORGANIZATION TO SELL DRUGS PROTECT ME?!?” A few seconds of silence passed. “Is Buccellati there?” He asked. “Yeah, why?” “Give the phone to him.” “Ok...” I proceeded to hand the phone to Buccellati. He looked confused and scared, but still grabbed the phone. I didn’t listen to them talking because it’s rude, but I did notice that Buccellati seemed angry, scared, and confused. </p><p>    I felt the same way, but I assumed they already defeated him. For some reason, I still couldn’t hate boss, even after what he has done, after everything he put me through. When I think about it, I can’t really hate anyone. All I used to want to do was listen to boss, but now, I don’t know what to do. I need some kind of objective, some kind of motive. Even if it’s as simple as getting through the day when it seems impossible. I need a challenge. </p><p>     My thoughts were interrupted by Buccellati setting down the phone. He looked distressed and like he was backed in a corner. “Good news, the boss is not actually in Doppio’s body.<br/>Bad news, he might be able to communicate with Doppio in other ways, just a possibility.” I started to tune them out. I wasn’t really interested in what they were saying about me anyways. </p><p>    I thought about Kakyoin, and even know he told me not to tell Polnareff, I felt guilty keeping it to myself, due to how much he misses him and his other friends. After I thought about it for a few minutes, I decided I couldn’t just not tell him. Everyone left, seeing as I was in shock. “Mr. Polnareff?” I asked. He appeared and said, “yes?” “Someone told me something that I’m not supposed to tell you but it has a lot to do with you, so I’m going to tell you.” </p><p>    “Uhh, ok. Go on.” “Promise you won’t freak out?” “I promise” “it’s about your adventure to Egypt... I know about Kakyoin, Avdol, and Iggy.” He looked really shocked and sad. “Who told you about them?” He asked. “That’s the thing! Kakyoin told me, he wanted to see how you were doing.” He looked really shocked. But is expression soon changed from shock to happiness. He was looking behind me. I slowly turned around to see Kakyoin, a dog matching Iggy’s description, and a dude matching Avdol’s description.</p><p>    “I told you not to tell him!” Kakyoin said. Avdol just quietly laughed, and Iggy looked exited to see Polnareff. Polnareff wheeled over to them in his ghost wheelchair. “I didn’t know you could see us.” Kakyoin said. “How’s life going?” Avdol said as he kneeled down. Polnareff hugged him, “I’m sorry I didn’t save you.” “Sorry to interrupt, but if anyone sees me and Polnareff talking to people they can’t see or hear, they’re gonna think we’re crazy. So can you pick something up or something so they know We’re not crazy?”</p><p>    “Nah.” Polnareff said. I smiled. Avdol laughed a bit, “you were always so childish, Polnareff.” Polnareff smiled. I stood there awkwardly. They stopped hugging and Polnareff asked, “how’s the afterlife?” “It’s great. We get to meet so many cool people and we can even see how the living are doing!” “Sounds great!” Polnareff said. </p><p>End of chapter one <br/>——————————————————————</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am not an experienced writer so don’t judge. I’m legit 13</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>